cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prosperity on Purple
Border |caption = Flag of Prosperity on Purple |membertitle = Member Alliances of Prosperity on Purple |members = AOD Brigade SNAFU United Purple Nations Nebula-X }} Introduction The following signatory alliances have gathered to create a new sphere of economic prosperity on the purple team, to be known as Prosperity on Purple (PoP). In the spirit of cooperation the signatories have agreed to the following: Membership Any alliance which deems itself as a Purple alliance may request to join the treaty. The request is made in the following manner: the prospective alliance must contact a PoP alliance stating their interest. If the PoP alliance agrees to sponsor the prospective alliance, the PoP alliance will post an announcement of this in the government section of the forums. After 72 hours have elapsed from the announcement, the prospective alliance will be granted membership into PoP, as long as no major concerns have been presented. Alliances with at least 10 members, where the majority of those members are residing on the purple team, shall be eligible to vote on any amendment to the terms of this treaty. Poisoning the Well Signatories agree that raiding fellow purple nations is counter productive to the stated reasons and therefore agree to refrain from raiding purple nations. Apolitical Clause Signatories agree to let PoP remain as a neutral ground and therefore will not discuss politics with each other on the forums. Official PoP business will remain apolitical and each alliance is allowed to run their foreign affairs at their discretion. Senate Clause The Purple senate is now considered open to any purple alliance able to get the sufficient number of votes necessary to acquire a seat. The following signatories have agreed however that while the Senate may be open the Senate is not to be abused and to be used only in legitimate situations such as nuke rogues and the like. If a sanction is brought into question signatories are encouraged to talk amongst each other to find common ground on the issue. Economic Progress Signatory alliances agree to participate on a neutral forum that will be used to provide the entire purple sphere with trades, tech deals, economic guides, and other economic benefits. Any purple nation is allowed to sign up on these forums and make use of the basic amenities provided by the signatory alliances. Withdrawal Clause If for any reason an alliance wishes to withdraw from the treaty, they must give the other signatories a 24 hour notification of this cancellation through a post on the forum or through official channels. Unfortunate Ending Clause If for some unseen reason it is determined that a signatory may need to be removed such an action would require the majority of alliances voting in favor of such an action. A period of at least 1 week will be given for the vote so that proper evidence, arguments and logical rebuttals can be made in this case and to ensure that all sides have the opportunity to be heard . Each alliance, except the one in question, will receive only one vote on the issue. There will be five days allotted to evidence and debate and 48 hours for voting. The timing for the debate and voting starts the day after the complaint is formally raised. Signatures Signed for AODB *Kellory- Captain of the AOD Brigade *band20- High Sage/2nd in Command *Mirreille- Grand Sage/Minister of Internal Affairs Signed for iFOK *arexes, Triumvir *Gofastleft, Triumvir *MikeTheFirst, Triumvir iFok merged with Poison Clan to form Non Grata on 14 June 2011 thereby ending their membership in PoP Signed for SNAFU *Stetson of Axeland, Grand FUBAR *Madam CaVi of Spehan, the Power Behind the Throne *thoughberry of Newest Amsterdam, In House Leader *Joe32320 of Lealand, Out House Leader *Marx the Great of Romulania, Director of Illicit Affairs *Mista Wigga of Silios, Director of Making Nations Rich *Heheurfunny of Land of Hehe, Director of Damage Control Signed for Olympus Council of Titans: *Buffalo Niagara *Grendel *Mississippigurlie *President SO *queenhailee *The Pansy Olympus notified the remainder of the PoP signatories on the 27th of March 2011 their intent to leave, 24hrs later they were removed from the agreement. '' Signed for Valhalla *Regent: Chefjoe *Vice Regent: Bud *Marshal: Levistus *Security Consul: Lykme *Chancellor: RePePe *Emissary: Keshav ''Valhalla withdrew from the treaty on 21 January 2012 and left it on 22 January 2012 Signed for The New Guy *Confusion, Archon of Darkness *JDorian, Triumvir of Internal Affairs *Kaplechistan, Triumvir of War *Waffles, Triumvir of Foreign Affairs The New Guy disbanded on 4 October 2011 Signed for United Purple Nations *Prime Minister, Peggy_Sue *Chancellor, NakedTime *Tribune, Canfor25 *Tribune, Madmike Signed for Nebula-X *Sonic: Emperor *Luda: Regent *Rheebrosinc: Chancellor of Foreign Affairs *Blood Ruler: Chancellor of Internal Affairs *Streethawk: Chancellor of Finance *Mic Money: Senator Signed for Cerberus Commanders: *Cliodna *masonb *Momonishiki Cerberus merged into Valhalla on 19 June 2011 Related Links *A New Chapter for Purple Category:Treaties Category:Treaties of Valhalla